nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bennet
Big Bennet is the evolution of Bennet, Justin in the fanfiction NMDFanfictionMon. He appears after Bennet stops being afraid and literally 'mans up'. Afterwards, he defeats the villain without even trying, because he had gained power from being fearless. Appearance Big Bennet is indeed, an upgraded form of Bennet. His hair has become a little more curved, and the same goes for his cuffs. He has a jade green and red collar on his neck. Instead of having one sword, he now has two. His face is basically the same (freckle-wise), but now, his eyes are different, and he now has a mustache. The scarf that hung on one side now hangs on both sides, enabling flight; his shirt now has three black buttons to match his freckles. Personality Big Bennet is more active than before when it comes to violent activity, because he is now fearless. Liek Steracnid, he is a gentle giant and retains the same behavior as before, except the being scared half the time. He still talks liek a pirate mid-sentance, BECAUSE HE STILL IS ONE!!!! :3 Formes Liek Carter, has some formes of his own. They were revealed when Sunnadai cast the same spell on him as Darker did to Carter. The spell seperates formes from the targeted Pokemon (if they have any) and give them a body of their own. Harmony Harmony is Big Bennet's Electric/Fighting forme. When Harmony was seperated from Big Bennet, she switched genders (originally, she was a boy). She can be seen wearing Blueboy headphones and blue goggles; just to trick readers up about her gender, she has a mustache as well. Rather than have pointy cuffs, her cuffs are heart-shaped. On her left arm, there's a bass cleft while on her right arm, there's a treble cleft. Her pants are a purple-pink, and her scarf-wings are folded to be in the middle, where her symbol is (a music note). As she said in her debut, she loves to sing, which is why Abilities *In his debut, it is seen that Big Bennet has the ability to fly. In episode 68 of NMDFanfictionMon, it's revealed that his types are now Fighting/Flying. *Big Bennet is ambidexterous, as he has no problems using both his swords. The same goes for his writing. *The one that May posesses can speak English. *Though Bennet's typing changed when he evolved, he can still use Water-Type moves, and he still has his Pre-Evolved ability: Water Absorb. Trivia *Big Bennet was going to fly with his mustache, but the idea was canceled because the mustache would have flown right off his face! *His name is a pun of 'Big Ben', a large working clock in London. *The beta version of him had there be two red collars with one jade green, but User: Austincarter4ever switched it because it appeared odd. *He and Carter are still in a tie for who is the strongest member of May's Pokemon team. *Like Carter's Smiley Face symbol (on his shirt), Big Bennet's symbol is sentient and matches his feelings. *The majority of AC4E's friends think Big Bennet is based off the Pringles guy, even though his mustashe is Blonde, not Brunette. *Big Bennet is the future version of Bennet, which means that even if he weren't to appear in NMDFanfictionMon, he would be Bennet in the future. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Characters Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Main 6